heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-23 Friday Night Date
Evening, Friday Evening. It was the night- Date night. Vic had been excited most of the day for this particular event, even going so far as to wear black slacks and a button up shirt in Burgundy with a matching black sports coat. He stood at the corner that he and Eddie had agreed to meet upon, waiting with a broad grin across his face. Off-Broadway shows were often a little less expensive than those on the famous street itself, and one could usually get a ticket at the door without having to wait ahead. It would give the pair time to stroll a moment, and have dinner before their show started. Vic checks his watch, a nervous sort of checking- Punctuality was important, after all. Eddie's been pretty excited and nervous about this whole event as well. It's only the second date he's ever been on and the first one where he doesn't have his costume and 'Axiom' to hide behind. He's just Eddie today. With assitance from a certain friend and a norse Goddess, he's gotten into black slacks with a matching sports jacket as well. The deep blue button up under the sports jacket matches the blue he usually wears in his costume. Glancing at the time on his watch as he heads for the agreed meeting place, Eddie's worried he'll be late so he starts jogging. Seeing Victor up ahead, Eddie smiles and waves. "H-hey!" he calls, stopping to catch his breath when he gets closer. "Eddie!" Vic said, smile beaming when the other young man came close, moving to intercept with a hug, and kiss to the cheek. Friendly like. "So. How about we start with dinner, get nice and well fed, and then figure out which show we want to see?" he wondered of his date-night companion, "Unless you already have a show you're interested in, then we just need to figure out dinner." Vic's hand fell near to Eddie's a silent offer to hold hands while they walked together. There's not resistance to the hug or kiss, Eddie returning both with a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. "That s-sounds like a great plan, Victor," he replies. "Umm, I'm g-good with any show really. It'll definitely be better than the last one I went to," he chuckles softly. "Supervillain ruined the whole thing," he explains. "Is there anywhere in particular you w-want to go for dinner?" he asks. The offer to hold hands gets a little surprised smile out of Eddie and he takes the offered hand in his own. Victor grins somewhat idiotically, a bright thing. There is no blush with this young man. "Well, not really. I'm pretty easy when it comes to food- Cook it, put it in front of me, I eat it." he offers, while in a random direction the pair began to move. A slow walk, really- basking in the lights of Off-broadway shows, and various smaller theaters. These side streets have several historic theaters, giving the boulevards a certain timeless feel. "What's your favorite food?" Vic wonders as they stroll. He was clearly in no hurry towards any destination- the walk itself was pleasing enough. Eddie's glad they're walking slowly. It gives him more time to just enjoy the contact and company. "I d-don't think I have a favorite food," he admits. "I'm the same when it comes to eating. Cook it and set it down and I'm g-good," he says, grinning now. Looking around at all the lights a moment, he lets out a thoughtful little noise. "The city looks pretty nice this time of night," he remarks. "You look great too," he adds, looking the mutant over. It was Vic's turn to turn a slightly dusky pink. He was, in fact, blushing quite deep- Green scales make it more difficult to see. "Thanks! I got one of the girls at school to help me get a proper shirt and jacket. I.. didn't tell her that it was to see another guy, I'm not really out at school, yet." Vic's also not really sure why he was telling Eddie- but he trusted his friend. And it was nice to just talk sometimes. " Well, how about we go and get some burgers? I'm sure there's a spot around here that's not too expensive. Its simple, and I don't know about you but I'm a huge fan of meat." Vic suggested. He still didn't hide the fact he was a mutant, and the pair may very well draw stares from some of the less 'hardened' New Yorkers. "I like blue on you. It looks good." Vic offers compliments in return. " And yeah, its not too loud. And I sort of like how the marquee lights warm the entire street. Its a different feel of light, with the flickering and blinking." "I g-got some help getting this together too," Eddie admits. "You're n-not really out either? Only a few p-p-people know about me," he says. He trusts Victor too and would agree the talking is nice. It's not something he does a lot of. Burgers get him perking up. "That s-s-sounds great!" he replies, looking around quickly. "There should definitely be a spot around here s-s-somewhere," he adds. The stares won't bother Eddie too much. He's used to tuning them out for the most part. "Thanks," he looks around again. "I usually see them all from another angle so I kind of forgot what they look like from this one." "Good to know I'm not the only one who has trouble dressing for a date. You just want to look nice, you know?" Vic says, as he nods then to the question on his closet status. "Yeah. I think some people suspect, at school, but I'm still not sure what they'd think. And my parents? I don't know. I mean, they've always been supportive and loving... Its just my Mom still has her heart set on grandkids, and I'm pretty sure she means ones biologically related to her." Vic shrugged, it was an odd bit of thinking, "You and your friend are the only two I've told." Vic admits, as they happen across a diner- a nice sort of place. Clean, near the theater district. The sort of place actors hang out- if one could assume as much from the few memorizing lines over coffee and pie ala 'mode. "How's this place? Art's Diner. Where every meal is a work of Art." Vic grinned at the double meaning there, "Funny." The door opens, the scent of diner soon to waft by. "Want to give it a try?" Vic asks, smiling to Eddie- hand still in his friend's. "Yeah. You want to dress n-nice for the person you're g-g-going out with. Dress to impress I think is the saying," he agrees. "You g-go to a school just for mutants, right?" he asks in a slightly quieter tone. "I hope they'd be more supportive there," he has no advice on parents though. Mention of kids has his eyes going wide for a moment. That's a subject he's never thought about. "It's n-not easy telling people," he comment. Looking up at the diner they arrive at, Eddie smiles. "This place looks great," he squeezes Vic's hand and moves to pull him into the diner. "I think this place was on the n-news once for having really good burgers. Something about how they m-make them." The sign proclaims 'Family Owned and Operated for Seventy Years. Art's Diner, now run by Art the Third: Where every meal is a work of Art. And four generations strong, this diner was a creature of family passion, and realizing the American Dream on the immigrant's terms. And yes, the burgers were to die for. It was the mixture of the meat: Three quarters beef, one quarter lamb. The spices perfected, a secret family recipe. The most famous burgers you never heard about, Art's Diner had been the morning place for theater and literary greats like Cole Porter, Irvin Berlin, and P.G. 'Plum' Woodehouse. It was the taste of New York. "I've never been here, I'm just digging on the scent. Whatever it is they do, that burger is calling my name. Viiiiic~ Eeeedddie~" Vic teasingly moans out as he's dragged after Eddie with a grin. He holds the door when they arrive. "Time for an awesome buuurrrger~" "Me either but it d-does smell really good!" Eddie laughs. The teasing moan gets Eddie grinning. It feels good to be out with a guy like this, better than he thought it would. Vic makes it easier for him to relax and not want to just hide in his shell. "Thanks," he chimes as the door is held. "Burger, fries...I hope they have shakes," he laughs. While the famous names that have eaten in the diner go over his head, Eddie's more concerned with hoping Vic enjoys the meal and his company. Once he spots an open booth, Eddie pulls Vic towards it. "The smell's even b-b-better inside." Jazzy tunes played softly out from am antique 1920s era jukebox, the smells more than enough to get Vic's stomach singing along. And to the Booth he and Eddie go, Vic laughing as they went. "It is! And I'm sure they do. It said American diner, what kind of American diner doesn't do burgers and shakes?" Vic wondered, the waitress was quick to come along. "Cheese burger, fries and a chocolate shake for me. And a glass of water, please." Vic ordered, looking towards Eddie with a grin. "I knew I wanted one when I stepped in. No need to even look at the menu." "I don't know which kind wouldn't but I'm glad we d-didn't go to one like that," Eddie replies. Yep, he's convinced they'll have shakes now because Vic said they would. "Plain burger, fries, and a choclate shake for me too, please ma'am," Eddie chimes to the waitress. "I like the way you think, Victor." "Well, you know what they say about great minds. And call me Vic, really. Everyone does." Vic assured his friend that was the case. The waitress grinned, and took the order from the young men and was off with a smile to give it to the kitchen. Water, and chocolate shakes are delivered just before the food itself arrives. Fry Cook Art III doing his damndest to the family name, would have fries and two burgers up in minutes flat, the date-night pair having food and drink quickly, and served again with a smile. "So, where are you from, Eddie? " Vic wonders, as he eyes the spread before them. Lots of fries, big shake, huge cheese burger. "I'm going to have to run extra tomorrow morning. It'll be worth it." "Oh, sorry. Vic," Eddie squeaks quickly. "They say they think alike, huh?" he blushes a little at that. Eddie's honestly surprised that the waitress is smiling. He's used to reactions like boredom and silent wishes for him to leave. This one's a lot nicer. The food's speedy arrival has him surprised again and a grin spreading across his face. "Oh wow..." he trails off. "Me? Um, r-right here in New York City. I've lived here my whole life," he replies. "Is New York really different from Fairbury?" he asks, picking up the salt shaker to add some to his fries. The comment about running gets him grinning again. "You t-too?" "Neat!" Vic replies, once he discovers Eddie is a life-long New Yorker. "Its a huge city, I've never lived so close to the big city. Fairbury is the kind of place where everyone knows your name, and what's going on with their neighbors. Its a lot more tight-knit than New York, I guess." At least from the outsider's perspective. New Yorkers had a way of banding together against the 'common threats'. Fries are salted, and the burger is tasted. The flavour? Amazing. Vic nearly shudders when he chews and swallow. "Try your burgered, Eddie. Its got to be the best I've ever had. Seriously. Mmm." Another bite , and epicurian delight to follow. "It is pretty big. Bigger than m-most people realize," Eddie replies. "There's h-huge parts of the city some people never even realize exist," he says. "Neighborhoods inside the city c-c-can be pretty close knit. Sometimes apartments buildings get that way too," he smiles. Vic's reaction to the burger gets a curious look and Eddie picks up his own. He nods, taking a big bite and letting out a little hum as he swallows. "This is r-r-really great." "Oh, yeah, totally. Good food, and good friends can't be beat." Vic offered with a wink. "And NYC is /huge/. Really, its daunting. I mean, I've climbed to the top of a few buildings just to get a good sense of proportion. It makes Fairbury look like a speck." New York really was /huge/. "And so many people, its just crazy. I mean, exciting, but chaotic." A bit more eating, fries dipped into milkshake with their extra salt. Sweeter still! "So.." His voice drops, "What made you put on the cowl?" he asked, grinning still. The wink has Eddie blushing again. He sips his milkshake with a pleased little noise, having taken a liking to the drink since he was introduced to the ones that weren't melted and recovered from dumpsters. "It r-really is huge. Especially once you realize that the city k-keeps going once you get under the street," he says. The fry dipping gets a curious look from Eddie before he decides to try it himself. "Ooh," he murmurs, doing it a few more times. The question makes him lower his voice as well. "It's um...r-really the only thing I've ever wanted to do. I always l-looked up to heroes and w-w-wanted to be like them. And then when I f-found out I had powers well...it's the r-right thing to d-d-do. Using these powers to help people as much as I can." The plate of food was decimated- Vic /clearly/ came hungry. He takes his time, still, eating at a pace set by Eddie. As they said, it takes a village to raise a child. Vic, luckily, had his. "Its pretty awesome, then, that you're making your dreams come true." Vic remarks, as he took another quick peak at his watch. "We can still catch a show, if you want." Vic said, smiling. "Some of the shows have been running in these theaters for years and years!" And Vic is just excited to get a chance to be so close to it all. "I always wanted to be an actor, but... I'm not sure /that/ is going to happen any time soon. ITs too much hassle. I'm probably going to end up just defending the rights of the downtrodden." IE: Mutants. Eddie eats at a pretty quick pace, having come hungry too. Even speedy eating, he manages to keep neat and not spill or lose any of it. A habit he's picked up from needing to get every scrap of food he could on the streets. "Yeah, s-some days I wake up wondering if it is all just a dream," he admits quietly. "S-s-sure! A show sounds great unless you wanted to do something else," he says. The excitement from Victor rubs off on Eddie, the grin never leaving the power booster's face. At least not until that last part. "I w-wouldn't say that. I mean you could still be an actor. Being a mutant w-won't stop that. Mr. Worthington c-c-came out as a mutant and the media still likes him. And my teammate Changeling is g-green and he knows all sorts of acting stuff. I c-c-could ask him to talk with you if acting is what you want to do." "Well, I'd love to meet anyone on your team." Vic looks left and right, then leans forward. "Listen, you've got to keep it a complete secret, but there's going to be a new team of mutants, like the X-Men." Vic is quiet serious, for what he says is supposed to be a secret. He's excited though. And Eddie can be trusted; Or so Vic hopes. "I'm going to be on that team." "Actually, some off them w-want to meet you too," Eddie replies quietly. "We were um...t-talking a couple days ago about maybe asking you if you wanted to join up with us," he admits quietly. When Victor starts mentioning a new team, Eddie leans in as well. Suddenly things are starting to make more sense to him about this school. "A new team?" he asks. "D-d-don't worry. I'll keep it secret," he says. It's another secret he'd guard with his life. "Well, I'd love to meet them." Vic reiterates once again with a friendly smile. "It'll be a good thing." he says as he takes out his cash to pay for the meal. A little more than half laid out to include tip. "Lets find a show." he suggests, grinning now excitedly. Eddie chips in on the bill quickly. He's still amazed to this day that he even has money at all thanks to his job and living with royalty. "It d-definitely will be," he agrees. "Right. Is there any specific show you really w-w-want to see?" he asks, standing from the booth and stretching a little. "I've got a long list." Vic said to Eddie, grinning over, "But, I think we can find one that's playing soon." He whips out his phone, a Starkphone, of course. He opened a website with showtimes, and leaned close to Eddie to show it off, He pointed at one, "This is just down the street, how about that one?" Eddie leans over to view the screen with Victor, curious about what's playing. He leans a little closer to Victor than he needs to though, enjoying staying close to him. "That looks g-g-good," he moves his hand near the mutant's, taking his turn at that silent offer to hold hands as they go. Vic takes Eddie's hand, and into the night walks with his date to their show. Just grinning wide, a loon in the evening with his fine fellow... It was a wonderful night in New York. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs